The Secret Life Of A Secret Spy
by MrsHiwatari
Summary: Kai isn't your normal, cold average blader. He's actually a secret spy! And when he is sent on a special assignment he runs into loads of trouble! R&R Please!
1. Entry No 1 14th October

M.H: This is my first fic so all you reviewers out there be nice and review! I will continue if I get 5 reviews and if I get less, urm I have to think about that. Happy Reading!!!  
  
The Private life of a secret Spy – Entry No. 1: October the 14th-  
  
How you found this book? No idea, your probably one of those people who cant help opening a book which clearly says `Do not Open!`. So don't blame me if you get into any kind of trouble, because when you open this book you have better made your will.  
  
Now ive got that through I'll introduce myself.  
  
My name is Kai Hiwatari, yes, the one who is in the Bladebreakers..well was. I'm 17 years old now and 18 on November the 28th. I have a dangerous job, maybe its clear to you when you saw the front of the book. I'm a spy.  
  
I work for this man called Pipinyo ( Funny name ), he is very rich, richer than my Grandfather. I left the Blade breakers because of this; they wouldn't want a spy on their team after what ive done to people.  
  
This book is for me to write in and tell you what jobs and other things I have to do. If anybody from `the other side` gets this, there will be deep trouble and I mean deep below the sea! Only I am authorised to have one of these books because I have been working with them for 5 years. That's right since I was twelve and with the Bladebreakers.  
  
Now I'm going to see Pipinyo for my next assignment, he's always there no matter how early I come and the place were we meet has always been the same. But I'm not going to tell where that place is.  
  
The weather has decided to change again, it always rains when I come meet him. Weird, but I never tell him that.  
  
Ill let you know what are conversation was about, I mean that is the whole point of the book, to let you know what I'm doing.  
  
"You've come late again"  
  
I check my watch. "I'm right on time, you just come here so early that's why you think I'm late."  
  
"Oh it seems that my watch is wrong then" he chuckled. I know you were expecting an evil man with black clothes on and a tough-notch attitude but Pipinyo has an attitude saying that he couldn't hurt a fly.  
  
"So what's the next assignment?"  
  
He searched in his old, battered bag and picked out something. Some papers I guess.  
  
"Here."  
  
He passed them to me, they were photos, and somebody had done the job for me and got the photos. "I thought I was supposed to get the photos from now?"  
  
"No, no. I think its time you moved onto bigger stuff." He pressed his finger against one photo and pointed to a young boy. "I need him."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Since when-"  
  
"Since now, I need him and his sister. But mainly I need the boy, he has something that we need."  
  
I put the photos away into my own bag, this was my queue to leave now.  
  
"And Kai, do not think your truth can be found by anyone else. This is going to be a normal assignment."  
  
I grinned, was he trying to scare me on my first mega assignment? I don't think so.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Then I left.  
  
Logging out now, Kai.  
  
End of Entry –  
  
M.H: You like? You hate? I don't care review so I can update!!!! I have seen other authors do this so follow the arrow to review. \\//  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
| \/ 


	2. Entry No 2 15th October

MH: Wha, ha, ha, harrrr. Mrs Hiwatari is back with another chapter of `The Life of a Secret Spy`. I would like to thank all of you *points to reviewers and thanks * I shall be thanking you all in the next chapter, so you'd better review...or else the bunnys will eat you!  
  
|^| |^| ^.^ ( )o  
  
And if that bunny pic don't work, I am going to go down/up/around/under to ff.net !!!  
  
The Private life of a secret Spy – Entry No. 2: October the 15th-  
  
I shall get straight to the point, I will miss the hello's because what's the point saying hello to a journal/diary  
  
Anyway, the photo's I got where in black and white (typical), It is very hard to describe them to you, but here goes nothing. The little boy has, long dark messy, hair with some light highlights in, and don't even ask me why. He is wearing a simple pair of shorts and a T-shirt with some kind of symbol. He looks like a serious kid to me by the look of his face, he's frowning and his eyes are hard and cold.  
  
The girl is behind him, smiling. I could only make out her flicked up hair; she is practically covered up by the boy. They look like brother and sister's to me.  
  
Now to do some searching.  
  
I tap on my laptop furiously, the damn thing won't load fast, you'd think Pipinyo would give me some half-decent stuff. Success!  
  
---Laptop---  
  
KH17PIP, Your search has been found!  
  
The file named under 08.gif has been found and has been found under the name Johimai Fusimi.  
  
Your other picture under 09.gif has not been found, please try searching with another picture or press refresh.  
  
Thank-you for searching at `Opinpyo.net` and hope you come on this site again!  
  
---In Diary---  
  
Well at least that's a start!  
  
---Laptop---  
  
Name: Johimai Fusimi Age: 10 Date of Birth: 23/12/93 Location: Japan, Likyo (1) History: CLICK HERE Family: CLICK HERE  
  
(MH: I can't think what to put in, but I have the important stuff in there)  
  
---Diary---  
  
I know where he lives now. The Internet is such a quick way to find people, if you have the right links and knowledge. And of course the right god damn computer!  
  
I can even look into his family and probably find out about his sister.  
  
---Laptop---  
  
The page you are looking for is currently unavailable. The Web site might be experiencing technical difficulties, or you may need to adjust your browser settings.  
  
Please try the following:  
  
Log in again Press refresh Restart your computer  
  
(MH: OKAY, I'm not really good with this stuff but I see that piece of text nearly every day popping up!)  
  
---Diary---  
  
What did I just say about computers, forget that bit! But still I haven't got a clue about that sister, but of course Pipinyo said that he wasn't interested in the girl. So that kind of makes it harder, he could have just told me if he wanted her or not.  
  
This is so confusing.  
  
I'm sorry that I'm going to only right a sort bit in here but I need to go find that Johimai Fusimi. Hell! Why am I even saying sorry to a journal! Where I'm going is none of your business.  
  
Logging out, Kai.  
  
---Laptop---  
  
The computer screen popped up an email. It said:  
  
Thank you for booking your ticket(s) for JPN LIK. Your date has been placed at 15/10/03 at 6:35 pm. If you-  
  
Another email had popped up, it covered the whole screen with blue and white digits and letters where racing across the screen. In the middle of the white mess shown clearly.  
  
Danger: lurks @T eVery cornerr..  
  
---End of Chapter and Laptop---  
  
MH: I KNOW! Please don't throw any metal or wooden objects at me! But one thing you should do is.................R&R or...the bunny's will get you...........okay?  
  
VOTE: The sister should be....  
  
Hillary A reviewers OC Mariah Mariam Anything you suggest!  
  
VOTE 2: When Kai gets there and meets them he should...  
  
A) Fall in love with the girl! B) Finds out that there his family C) A reviewers suggestion D) The young boy actually poses a power and makes a deal with Kai to find his true family E) The Bladebreakers are there!!! 


	3. Entry No 3 16th October

MH: Hi people! I'm so happy from the reviews! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY ^_^ I've already ate my chocolate eggs from Easter and spent the money, so more updates for you lot! Oh yeah, ill thank you all and tell you the votes. ARGH people why didn't you tell me that my bunny pic didn't work?!!! * screams and runs off into distance *  
  
VOTE 1: The sister should be...  
  
1 Hillary 1 OC 1 Mariah Mariam Anything you suggest!  
  
VOTE 2: When Kai gets there and meets them he should...  
  
Falls in love with the girl! Finds out their his family Anything you suggest! 0 The young boy actually poses a power and makes a deal with Kai to find his true family The Bladebreakers are there!!!  
  
Now to thank the reviewers!  
  
Hutchy: Thanks! This is my first spy theme so, I thought it would go terribly wrong...I'm a fan as well! (Excluding Kai/Michael) and I think everyone on fanfiction net is realising there a great couple cos ive seen loads of Kai/Hillary fics lately! Thanks for voting aswell!  
  
Sliverjustice1: I would of never thought that the date I made up was a reviewers birthday *_* sorry but no, it anit Kai's real birthday! Thank-you for reviewing AND voting, please vote for the sister aswell, pretty please and a cherry on top! ^___^  
  
()? (Anonymous): ME IS A FAN TOO! Go Kai/Hillary! ^_^ They rule, cutest couple ive ever seen. Well I doesn't know its up to the reviewers on the vote, but if you want C & E to win please vote again! Thanks for reviewing and voting.  
  
serena-loves-anime: YAY you make me happy knowing that you want me to update! Thank-you for voting and remember vote again if you want your vote to win!  
  
The Private life of a secret Spy – Entry No. 3: October the 15th-  
  
Hello...diary :grumble:  
  
Well I'm not in a very good mood; I can't log into my laptop from an aeroplane computer! Something must had fried my laptop, I did leave it online didn't I? Without a firewall up, blocking anyone whom hacks into it! I am ashamed that I put something nice about computers in my last entry, I think ill go rub it out after ive finished this entry.  
  
So now, I'm trying to hack into my own computer (Laptop, whatever you want to call it...), without that firewall up I don't think it will be hard. I know why didn't you just bring the goddamn laptop with you? I didn't bring it because I have all the data I need on this floppy disc I have right now.  
  
Ive now finally accessed it and I think this computer is sizzling up by the looks off it, just when Kenny's laptop fried up when Tyson was battling Ozuma...  
  
I only managed to get a glimpse of the computer screen because I stepped back as another electric current whipped out of it.  
  
Yep, my laptop has got a virus. A virus where a hacker emails you one, losers. (A/N: I got that virus once at my Dad's!)  
  
I was told to sit down from a evil man in a gay pink uniform with a light blue tie and a shiny badge which said `My names Daniel`...evil Daniel.  
  
There's now shouting noises coming down at the bottom where the computer I used was (1).  
  
They are now shooting me death glares, but not as terrifying as mine. I guess this means ill have to pay a bill at the end of this flight and my homework handed in late. I was suppose to email Pipinyo with the update I had got, obviously its not going to be on time.  
  
...  
  
Ive just reread what ive put in and it seems like I put in something about Tyson and Kenny, which triggered a memory.  
  
It was where we just won the World BBA Championships (A/N: Or whatever they all it!) and everyone was celebrating...accept me. Even in the middle of the locker room the Demolition Boys where congratulating the Bladebreakers. No one seemed to notice that they where one short party guest.  
  
I wanted to just go jump into the centre of the room and start dancing with joy, but the fear of all the feelings that they had against me. When I took their bitbeasts and never did actually return them back myself and then there was the time at Balkai Lake (2) when I came so close to dying.  
  
Then the flashback stopped and I was just sat here staring down at this page. Seems like going back to Japan is making my memories come back to me, but I won't let that get in the way of my mission.  
  
Anyway, this is journal is for me to inform you on my mission not my feelings. The boy which was in that picture, he looked kind of serious and not a guy `to take no as answer`. Even though he is little or younger than me. The girl I'm still confused about, I want to know more about her.  
  
I have to log out now.  
  
Daniel is walking towards me now and telling me to put your silly little book down because where beginning to land. He sounds a little ticked if you ask me, I couldn't let out a grin when he turned round.  
  
Logging out, Kai.  
  
End of Chappy  
  
MH: Okay ive used some different stuff in here if you've noticed...ive used bold and underline at the beginning of the story and end. Also ive used 1 and 2 to just tell you stuff. I didn't think you'd spot those stuff out!  
  
1- OKAY! I'm not really good with computers and Internet and how it affects aeroplanes but I think you can use your computer during a flight.  
  
2- The lake where Kai battled the Bladebreakers and tried to capture there bitbeasts. Unforgettable of course to all Beyblade Fans, I don't know if I got the lake's name right ¬_¬  
  
~~ Votes are still up but Vote1 will be coming down when Entry 4 is put up! ~~  
  
VOTE: The sister should be....  
  
Hillary A reviewers OC Mariah Mariam Anything you suggest!  
  
VOTE 2: When Kai gets there and meets them he should...  
  
A) Fall in love with the girl! B) Finds out that there his family C) A reviewers suggestion D) The young boy actually poses a power and makes a deal with Kai to find his true family E) The Bladebreakers are there!!!  
  
[ Hurry, hurry, vote we'll you can!] 


	4. Entry No 4 17th October

MH: Woah has it been a long time or what! Im sooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in like heh I whole year! A lot has changed, especially my writing style. But not the plot. Ive had a lot of votes saying that Kai/Hillary should be a couple and I might think about that! Well, a long awaited forth chapter!

BTW The votes are still open!

VOTE 1: The sister should be...

A) 2 Hillary

B) 2 OC

C) 1 Mariah

D) 0 Mariam

E) 0 Anything you suggest!

VOTE 2: When Kai gets there and meets them he should...

A) 1 Fall in love with the girl!

B) 0 Finds out that there his family

C) 1 A reviewers suggestion

D) 0 The young boy actually poses a power and makes a deal with Kai to find his true family

E) 2 The Bladebreakers are there!

Enjoy!

**The Private life of a secret Spy – Entry No. 3: October the 15th**

Dear Dairy,

Life can really be horrible sometimes and cruel in many ways. I thought this mission would be a piece of cheese cake but it prove to be quite difficult.

I sure did arrive in Likyo fine and dandy, but I cant say the same for my laptop. My spy ware and anti virus software has all crashed down, so ive been forced to delete everything on my hard drive. So that's all my work gone and I'm going to have to look for them the old fashioned way…the telephone directory.

F…

Fos…Fis….Fus….Fusimi.

After wasting 6,000 yen on phone bills I gave up dialling buttons. I sighed and rolled my head towards the cupboard, no food in this damn apartment. And I'm already getting starting to write in 1st tense.

Logging out to get something to god dammit to eat…

Kai.

Kai's POV

Likyo is not what I had expected. But then again this whole mission was a bit different then the rest.

Likyo from what I had seen and heard was a small little village nestled on a small hill. Most of it was surrounded by green lush but there was a small river that ran down beside it. That's where the village got its name from. From the river, Likyo.

The village wasn't densely populated nor was it empty.

It had its own shops, it had its own city halls. Really, it had anything somebody could possible need…

The only thing that wasn't perfect was the weather, it was currently pouring it down with rain.

I got to the shop and paid for some strawberries.

Yeah it is original but they where quite cheap seen as they where made in the village.

While I was walking in deep thought, every once in awhile throwing another strawberry in my mouth a familiar sound reached my sensitive ears.

I turned my head slightly to my left looking towards the park.

Three kids, two girls and one boy where playing with spinning blades…Beyblades. Even though the condition wasn't at its best but they still tried to battle in the rain. There blades didn't last long and it became useless and impossible.

The boy with the short red hair noticed my gaze and pointed me out to the two little girls. One squealed and the other sighed in annoyance.

I felt a little comfortable so I joined them.

"Try aim your Beyblade a little to the left and try pulling your ripcord a little straighter." I advised, kneeling down to their level. The boy nodded and did what I advised him to, to his surprise his olive green Beyblade spun perfectly in the puddle of rain.

One of the girls tugged my scarf and handed me a piece of paper.

" Im your biggest fan and I wanna be like you wanna I grow up." I smiled.

" I assure you that you don't want to be like me when you grow up." I smirked while writing my autograph. "Here."

"Arigato!(1)" She bowed, not fully understanding what I said.

I left with no words, but smiled at the familiar sight of the blades.

I threw the reminder of my strawberries in my mouth and tried to swallow them with the lump in my throat. I lost Dranzer on the last tournament, my last tournament I ever went to.

But I don't regret sacrificing her for the win for the team, it had to be done and there's no point in musing in the past….

**The end of chapter 4**

MH: Im sorry for this chapter, it so annoying but it had to be done! I wanted viewers to know when this story takes place, a while after G-rev. I am also sorry for the little spoiler there, but I warned ya I bit at the start I didn't I? Don't forget to vote and review!

VOTE 1: The sister should be...

A) 2 Hillary

B) 2 OC

C) 1 Mariah

D) 0 Mariam

E) 0 Anything you suggest!

VOTE 2: When Kai gets there and meets them he should...

A) 1 Fall in love with the girl!

B) 0 Finds out that there his family

C) 1 A reviewers suggestion

D) 0 The young boy actually poses a power and makes a deal with Kai to find his true family

E) 2 The Bladebreakers are there!

R&R


End file.
